Hungergames
by Timetheif1
Summary: SYOC NOW CLOSED. Come in to see the 77th hungergames with characters from percy jackson, Maximum Ride, Fast and furious, X-men, Once upon a time, Merlin, Avengers, Harry Potter, twilight, and several ocs. Come route for your favorite or see someone you hate die. Good luck
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to the 1st ever Hungergames for all! Literally all. Basically I am naming several franschises, and you may select a character from said franchises. OR...you can submit an OC. Characters can come from bakugan (duh), Redakai, Once upon a time, Transformers Prime, Almost every marvel/X-men movie, twilight, Percy Jackson, Narnia, and Divergent! Now, here are the rules.**

 **1\. I am not excepting anything that is not from the listed series.**

 **2\. In order to submit Oc, please fill out form at the bottom, and send by REVIEW. PM's will be looked at but most likely not accepted. people need to see whats taken.**

 **3\. No swearing/profanity/racism/homophobic behavior. I won't except it. If it's in the submission, I'm not taking the character. If it's done when your character is already in it will result in the plug being pulled on them.  
**

 **4\. Non OC characters out of their teens will be acepted**

 **5\. Characters will be killed off based on me putting their names in a hat, don't get mad if yours if offed since it's quite likely**

 **6\. I only want teen ocs**

 **one character request and OC per person.**

 **four characters per franchise**

 **That's it**

* * *

 **Oc form  
**

 **Name (full):**

 **age (12-18):**

 **DOB:**

 **Gender:**

 **Fluency in launguages (sign launguage included):**

 **Personality:**

 **Looks (can have celebrity look-alike with an added twist or two):**

 **weaspons:**

 **Strengths in the arena:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **outfit for chariot, interview, and games (Polyvore is a great method, if you don't have one, give me a guideline and I'll come up with something for you):**

 **District:**

 **Species (Human, Vestal, Vampire etc.):**

 **Background info:**

 **Extra:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I have here, a list of accepted tributes.**

* * *

 **From another series**

 **character:Iron Man/Tony stark**

 **District: 3**

 **submitted by:** JetravenEx

* * *

 **OC's submitted with the SYOC form found on the front**

Jessica Raynet

Female

English

Sword

District 5

human

 **submitted by JetravenEx**

John Priy **  
**

Male

English and Spanish

Automatic shotgun, Suppressed small machine gun, electromagnetic gun, a Rambo knife, and a heavy pistol

District:7

Mutant (human) (Ability: Regeneration)

 **submitted by LBTECK**

Valerie Shade

Female

English

Katana sword and a silver dagger.

District 7

human/vampire hybrid (not the twilight vampires, this one is real)

 **submitted by** N3v3rend6000

* * *

That's it folks, plenty of room, feel free


	3. The rundown of tributes

**Hello everyone! To speed things up for those who submitted I picked out characters from movies and books and made two ocs to get a full house. I hope everyone likes the characters (if you don't, don't tell me).**

 **Distric 1 tributes**

Zoe NightShade (Percy Jackson)

Fang (Maximum Ride)

* * *

 **District 2 tributes**

Tobias Eaton

OC

Name: Leslie Alice Swan Black

Age: 12 (but looks 9)

DOB: 3/18

Gender: Female

Fluency: English, Sign Lauguange

Personality: she can be a very dark person, or little miss sunshine depending on who you are, can be considered Bipolar

Looks: Pale, with shoulder length black hair, Skinny, almost too perfect looking, warm brown with orange flecks

weapons: throwing knives

Strengths: powers, is naturally stronger and faster than average, turns into giant wolf

weaknesses: fire, can get really emotional, her backstory is both a strength and a weakness

Species: 25% human 25%Vampire 50% wolf

Backstory: She is the the daughter of Bella Swan and Jacob Black, concieved when Jacob visited her a year from when she moved. No one but Bella and Renee know about her. Renee thinks she died, but Bella actually had her in the woods and left her there. Peter and Charlotte found her and due to her condition and the fact that she was part wolf and a baby, they had to lace some formula with venom so she could turn into a partial vampire. Because of this she achieved her wolf from when she was nine. Is mentally sixteen and now usually lives on her own but visits from time to time.

Extra: Powers include wolf transformation and turning invisible

* * *

 **District 3 tributes**

Tony Stark (Marvel)

AnnaMarie/Rouge (x-men)

* * *

 **District 4**

Fred Weasley (Harry potter)

OC  
Name: Ophelia Dannon  
Age: 15  
DOB: April 7 2001  
Language: English  
Personality: She is very outgoing and bubbly but likes to have all the attention on her. She can be thought of as an airhead because she does dumb things to get attention from people. She is very adventurous and takes alot of risks. She doesn't play by the rules and often gets herself into trouble. She acts irrationally and impulsively when thrown into tough situations. She can be sarcastic and rude at times and gets mad or frustrated easily.  
Looks: Short straight auburn hair cut into a bob just above her shoulders, pale skin, freckles, dark brown eyes  
Weapons: trident or throwing knive's  
Strengths: strong swimmer, survival skills, quick and agile, fearless, good with weapons and hand to hand combat  
Weaknesses: acts irrationally, reckless, impulsive, tempermental, guarded, demanding  
Outfits: Interview- long floor length red gown with low open back and high neck paired with stilettos  
Chariot- I don't really know, something with shells maybe?  
Games- Cargo pants, brown belt, hiking boots, tight black top, black jacket  
District: 4  
Species: human  
Background: Lives with her rich aunt, her parents died when she was very young, the cause of their deaths is unknown, she never talks about her parents, hates living with her aunt and two cousins, Kess who is 10 and Lyn who is 13 both girls, her aunt never wanted another child so she mostly just ignores her, it's the reason why Ophelia always seeks attention  
Other: you can add or change anything you want, good luck with the story!

* * *

 **District 5**

Nico Diangleo (Percy Jackson)

OC

Name: Jessica 'Jet' Raynet  
Age: 14  
DOB: May 4th 2002  
Gender: Female  
Fluency: English  
Personality: Energetic, loves to move around and has a problem with sitting still, can be very tempermental, also tends to idolize people who she respects. Easily riled up and defensive of those who she sees as her friends, naive, and very honest.  
Looks: Jet has long golden brown hair, medium height and build, tends to prefer wearing a light colored t-shirt under a dark colored hooded jacket with jeans and running shoes  
Weapons: Sword  
Strengths: Jet is FAST, her preference is to strike hard and quick and take you down fast, her legs are her greatest strength. She is good at using a sword, and has some familiarity with various pressure points she can utilize to temporarily impair her opponent if need be. She is adept at climbing and hiding herself in shadows.  
Weaknesses: Despite her skills with a sword and pressure points, Jet isn't very strong but she's hardy and stubborn. Jet is also very naive, despite the nature of the game, she will undoubtedly get into an alliance with someone who will be more willing to kill her than she them. Also if the person she's allied with should be killed (or her temper be otherwise incited) Jet will lose rationality and become more easy to kill although her rage will provide strength to her blows.  
Outfit: For her interview Jet wore a blue panel dress that shimmers in the light, there is some red and purple in it, and in her hair she had her bangs pulled back and her hair curled with a silver blue jeweled hair piece in her hair.  
For the games she wore a dark blue weather resistant jacket, a light blue shirt, a necklace with a silver jet plane that Sirriah made for her when she was little, black pants and boots.  
For the chariot - Something with lightning? A high low dress dark blue dress that seems to give the feel of crackling lightning at the end of her skirt when it flares up with the movement of the chariot? And then a silvery head band on her head.  
District: 5  
Species: Human  
Background Info: Youngest of 3 sisters, her oldest sister Sirriah Raynet was killed in a previous hunger games. Jet volunteered to spare her middle sister, Meredith Raynet, from having to die in the games, since she was too valuable to her family and her work provided for their father, uncle and aunt.  
Jet's father, Vlaine Raynet, was going to be a peace keeper except he was severely injured in an incident and the capitol threw him out when he fell in love with the girls mother who had been the winner of a prior hunger games from District 5. He taught his daughters some useful techniques should they go into the hunger games, and he trained them even harder when Sirriah died in the hunger games.  
Meredith was furious and heart broken, but reluctantly let her little sister go praying that by some miracle her sister will be spared.

* * *

 **District 6**

Killian Jones/captain hook (Once upon a time)

OC

Name: Luna Selene Dimatrix

Age: 20 but looks 13

DOB: 12/22

Gender: Female

Fluency: English, Greek, Roman, Spanish,French

Personality: Hates boys with a passion, a bit prideful towards those not eligible for the hunt, when she's with her "sisters" she's fun, silly, sarcastic girl who can out sass any olympian

Looks: longish dark brown hair thats always in a braid of some sort and has silver flowers weaved into it. Sometimes has a silver crown. not pale but not overly tan either. Physically fit. Silver blue eyes that always seem to catch the moon

Weapon: bow and arrow

Strengths: is skilled at most forms of combat and has special experience with wilderness survival

Weaknesses: Pride

Backstory: When a hunter (daughter of demeter, that wass the first hunter ever recruted) that artemis really cared for died fighting, flowers bloomed everywhere. Artemis chose the biggest of the flowers, and using her magic made it grown until it was small enough to hold an infant. she then used more magic and the huntresses DNA to make a child, knowing it had been the huntresses dream to have one. It became the first blood daughter of Artemis. She was raised in the hunt, and when she turned 13, became a true member.

* * *

 **District 7**

OC

Name: John Priy

Age:18

DOB: 11/25

Languages: English, Spanish,

Personality: Cold and Calculating anti-government type

Looks: Joe Flanagan Look alike differences are red eyes w/ silted irises, Major Facial Scars/burns

Weapons: Automatic shotgun, Suppressed small machine gun, electromagnetic gun, a Rambo knife, and a heavy pistol

Strengths: Camouflage, silent killing, Dual wielding, swiftness

Weaknesses: impatient, unobservant, Randomness

Outfits: Ghillie Suit (game,) Black trench coat with black mask and Black baseball cap(like in Watch_Dogs) (chariot), Black cargo pants, Black leather jacket, Mirrored aviators Black mask and reversed Cap.(interview)

District: 7

Species: Mutant (Wolverine Regen. only)

Background: due to bullying at a very young age from his eyes he became cold and detached to others to the point of only 3 people in his district know his true face. That number turns to 4 when his partner sees his face.

Extra: note: Character starts with Chariot outfit in the games but receive the Ghillie suit when it gets burned away.

OC

Valerie Shade.  
16.  
18th November 1999.  
Female.  
Kind-hearted, valiant and compassionate.  
Long black hair with green highlights, big grey eyes, pallid skin, 5.8 ft, 146 lbs.  
Katana sword and a silver dagger.  
Master of karate, bat wings and can (sometimes involuntarily) speak different languages.  
Sunlight is her greatest weakness.  
Chariot: long flowing black dress with a red ribbon around her waist.  
Interview: black jeans with an indigo long-sleeved top.  
Games: black jeans, bat mask and a stretchable leather jacket with holes on the back for wings.  
District: 7.  
Species: Human/vampire hybrid.  
Born and raised on Earth. Her mother died when she was 5 and her vampire father raised her on his own before he died in sunlight on her 8th birthday. Valerie lived in the woods just close enough to District 7, hiding in the caves at daytime and visiting the district at nighttime. She sometimes stayed in one of her friends' houses for a few nights. Her only friends are the townspeople of the district as Valerie's the hero and the townspeople don't about what she is. To Valerie, the townspeople have been her family ever since she'd been on her own for over 6 years. She volunteered for one of her friends to enter the Games to spare their life and to also avenge her parents' deaths as Snow was the one responsible for killing them.

* * *

 **District 8  
**

Robin Hood (Once upon a time)

Emma Swan (Once upon a time)

* * *

 **District 9**

Bobby/Iceman (x-men)

Rosalie Hale (Twilight)

* * *

 **District 10**

John/Pyro (x-men)

Maximum Ride (Maximum Ride)

* * *

 **District 11**

Steve Rogers/captain America

Black Widow

* * *

 **District 12**

Dominic Toretto (Fast & furious)

Morganna Lefay (Merlin(tv series))

* * *

 **There is the rundown of tributes. Now, here is how the system goes. I will be writing the names and putting them in a cloth pencil case. I will draw two names at a time. The name I open first is the one who will die. The second name will in some way shape or form, be their killer. On the first day of the game, six will fall. Then two each chapter until we get to twelve. After that one per chapter. It's the best way I can think of to do it that's both fair and efficient. I'm sure I won't have to worry about this but no one is allowed to whine when either their favorite character, or OC gets killed (the chance of them surviving is remote so be prepared). May the best (well, luckiest) tribute win. Good luck to all, and may the odds be ever in your favor.  
**


	4. The plan

**Let the games begin, and may the odds, be ever in your favor.**

* * *

Snow

I felt groggy. What happened to me?

"Sir?" a voice questioned. I opened my eyes, then instantly closed them due to the blinding light.

"Who's there?" I groaned. When I recieved no response, I made another attempt at opening my eyes. It was more successful. In was in a white room. An infimirary by the looks of it. "What happened?" I asked.

"Sir, we took you to the mansion we had built during the rise of the mockingjay. We rescued you from the rebels, and managed to subdue most of the poisons," Nigeria, one of the people in the room with me, explained. I nodded.

"So the rebels think they one?" I asked, talking more to myself than to them. I smirked and began to rip out the IVs. They really thought it was over? That I didn't have a plan? How foolish of them. I began walking to my study. Once I reached it, I sat at my desk, and opened the top drawer. There was only one single paper. I took it out, and handed it to The captain. "These children lived long before panem. If I'm not mistaken, a few of our scientists have built watches that will allow your men to travel in time. Go to each time period listed, and find the children. Take them when they are sleeping, I don't really care, but be sure to get them. Pay attention to the ones labeled "high risk", they're dangerous," I told him He nodded and took the list.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" I announced to the rest of the room. "I may not have long to live, but if I must go out, it best be with a bang. Allowing panem to build up under the rule of those radicals was never my intent. Of course, things do not always go to plan. This is why I installed a backup plan. The lady coin spoke of an honorary hunger games. Let's give her one. Broadcast it live. Let them see the tributes. Make it real. And when a lone victor stands, give it to them," I spoke. Their desperation to find what was going on would be their downfall. I couldn't wait!

* * *

 **Alright! First chapter is up! I apologize for not getting up sooner. Long story short, I just started school:). Anyway, for those of you who said your character was to volunteer, don't worry.**


	5. Come on people

**Ok, so let me make this perfectly clear. I had no intention of accepting new ocs. I had it open the entire summer, and those who wanted one, put one in. However, after I listed the prospected tributes (many of which were filled in becasue of lack of tributes) I got another, SO, District 13 is now an official member of the games, as are Grover Underwood of Percy jackson, as well as the new oc. Now, any more tributes will be ignored. Sorry to be nasty, but thats that. New chapter should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. The annoucement

**Welcome one and all to the 77th hunger games! Good luck to all and may the odds be ever in you favor!**

* * *

Snow smirked as he looked over several teens, and some adults. "Are we going? he asked a guy. He nodded and gave a signal.

"Hello panem!" he smirked. "Are you surprised to see me?" he laughed. "You should know when you cut off one head, two more will grow. And now, for your treachery, you will be punished, or more specifically, they will. Welcome to the 77th hungergames. Welcome Zoe Nightshade and Fang representing district 1. Tobias Eaton and Leslie Swan Black for district two. Tony Stark and AnnaMarie for district 3, Fred Weasley and Ophelia Dannon for district four, Nico Diangleo and Jessica Raynet for district 5, Killian Jones and Luna Dimitrix for 6, John Priy and Valerie Shade for 7, Robin Hood and Emma Swan for 8, Iceman and Rosalie Hale for 9, Pyro and Maximum Ride for 10, Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff for 11, Dominic Torretto and Morganna Lefay for 12, and as a bonus Juba Marcox and Grover Underwood for 13," He announced, as the camera turned to place a face to each name. "The winner and the district represented will be spared from certain destruction. The games will begin tomorrow. Good luck, and may the odds, be ever in your favor." With that Snow smirked, and gave the signal to cut the broadcast.

"Just what exactly are the hunger games?" asked Jessica. Snow turned his snakelike gaze to her.

"The hunger games is a comptition. The last of you standing, wins," he explained briefly. With that we walked off, and left several children, in a dark room.

* * *

 **I am super sorry for the short chapter. I wrote a nice long thing which took me an entire week, then fanfiction wiped the entire entire thing:(**

 **Anyway, just to get this rolling, there isn't any "flash" to this.**


	7. The begining-districts 1-3

**Alrighty, again, sorry for no parade or interview, I'm just anxious to get this rolling, and it doesn't fit the story line. And just incase I haven't mentioned this before, the way that this is laid out, is that each living tribute gets a section that goes over the events of the chapter in their pov, and if they die, that will be there too. Anyway, enjoy! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

Fang p.o.v

24 will go in, 23 will die, and only one will live. 'Max' I immeadiatly thought. That was all I could think before I felt a needle in back, and I passed out.

I woke up in a small well lit room. The floor they left me on was pure concrete, and the walls were cinderblock, and painted white. It would've felt like the school all over again, except it lacked the smell. All that was in the room, was a giant tube with a platform at the bottom, and a small metal table. I got off the hard floor and walked over to the table. It contained some clothes, food, a backpack, and a note. I picked up the note

 _Get changed and eat, you have ten minutes to get on the cylinder platform to be lead to the games. A posionus will leak into the room after you are sealed in. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor._ It read. I debating listening, and decided I was no good dead before I had a chance. I quickly looked over the clothes. One pair of biege, mesh pants, one plain short sleeve shirt, one plain long sleeve shirt, a camo jacket, and a pair of shoes. I put on everything but the long sleeve shirt, and threw that in the bag. I surveyed to food. one piece of bread, two apples, a water bottle, and an egg. I gave it a small crack to confirm my suspicions. It was hard boiled. I stuffed the piece of bread in my mouth, and threw the rest into a smaller pocket in the backpack since it would last longer.

"30 seconds to launch, an auto mated voice called over a speaker I hadn't noticed before. I took that as my cue and stepped in. The tube sealed tight. In order to distract myself, I slowly counted to thirty. when I finished, I felt the platform begin to rise. I blinked as it took me to an out side area. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I saw what we were dealing with. A taiga enviornment sorounded us, with the dense forest beyond. The chilly wind blew through the air, making me realize why the particular clothing choice was picked. As an automated voice began to count down, I searched for Max. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found her. We locked eyes and she gave me a signal. Up and away. Wondering why I hadn't thought of this in the first place, I stuffed my jacket into my bag, and kept hold with my other hand. The second that timer went off, we leapt like a bullet, and made our way to the weapons. We each grabbed a weapon, not minding what it was and took off. Once we were far away, we landed. No one would make it here for at least four hours, so we had until then to take stock of what we grabbed. As soon as we hit the ground, the jarring bang hit our ears, making us both jump.

"What the *insert swear word of choice* was that?" I yelled. Max took deep breaths to calm herself before speaking.

"Someone's been murdered."

* * *

Zoe

I awoke with a start.

"What the Hades?" I mumbled. I took a look around. Quite small, no bigger than necessacary. plain too. I read a small note, and instantly began to dress. I threw on all the clothes, figuring, I'd shed layers off as I went. I took one of the two apples, and threw it in the backpack, before eating the rest. I quickly ran into the launch tube, and waiting. Though it couldn't have been more than a minute, it felt like hours before the platform rose, and I was in the arena. Once the count down ended the boy from my district and the girl from ten grew wings, and took off, making the rest of us pause for a mere second. Wings? In in Zues's name? I thought I'd seen it all, but I was clearly wrong. The children of Thanatos had wings, but they were rare (as in none were currently living) and theirs were dragonlike. These were bird wings. I had no time to think about it, so I ran to the cornacopia, and grabbed twot sets of bow and and arrows. One for me, and one for my mistresses daughter. Luna grabbed a random backpack and ran over to me. We turned and began to get the heck out, knowing we couldn't take them all on. Just as we began to leave, my senses picked up an object. I turned around and raised my left arm, only to get a knife in it. I used my good arm and returned it to the sender. All I saw was that it was a girl with long brown hair, in her late teens. A loud bang let me know I hit my mark. I just killed a girl. Someone who may have had their whole life ahead of them.

* * *

Tobias/four

I groaned as I got off the ground. What the heck was going on. One minute I'm asleep in dauntless head quarters, the next-I'm in a room, and being told I have to fight to the death against several innocents. I didn't enjoy being hard on trainee dauntless, and I certainly wouldn't enjoy this. It made me feel like my father. Nonetheless, I would do what I had to in order to survive. I read the note, and quickly obliged, getting dressed, in what was there, and stuffing the rest in a bag, followed by eating the food. When I heard an automated voice warn me, I jumped on, and soon, it began to rise. As soon as the count down ended I began to run, until I noticed two kids grow wings. After determining they weren't threats, I continued to run. When I got to the weapon rack, I picked a dagger, and some throwing knives, figuring that was the best option. I began to run, before it got ugly. Anyone would be too on guard. I heard one bang, and saw one girl drop, making me run faster. Suddenly I heard another bang and a loud yell. Another girl, an adult at that. Two men were with her. One was the one who yelled, the other, grabbed an arrow, and aimed it at the girls killer, in front of me. He was too slow. The girl ducked just in time, and let out a cry as it hit her ear. Of course an ear pierce wouldn't deter it, so instead it hit me right in the chest, before I could even move. I let out a suprised cry, as did my killer. I yanked the arrow out, noticed the wound was too deep for me to live.

"That wasn't meant for you! I'm really sorry!" my killer yelled, before he and his friend took off.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled, but it only came as a whisper. I layed back and heard one last bang as I blacked out.

* * *

Leslie Swan-Black

A mistake. My entire life. If thats all I was then how the hell was I one of an unlucky 24 selected to participate in a gladitorial fight? Or a super modern version anyway. I got up off the cold floor and ignored the piece of paper in favor of looking around the room. Yep, forests were so much better. Even though they can't top Pete and Char's place. I wondered if I'd ever see them again. I put on some of the offered clothes, and stuffed the rest in a bag, happy for something clean. I packed up the food too. Well, except for the bread, I ate that one because it would spoil. When I heard a small automated voice tell me to get on the launch pad, I reluctantly obeyed, not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't. I whimpered slightly as the sun hit my eyes. The competition didn't seem like much. Then I smelled bird coming from two. This should be interesting. When a bell rang out, I took of like a bullet, making my self invisible. I only had time to grab a knife (the only thing small enough for me) and began to run. All of a sudden I felt someone grab me, which should've been impossible since they couldn't even see me. I yelped and attempted to struggle. Then I noticed a scent. Vampire.

"Put me the hell down!" I yelled. Finally they stopped. The woman who had me finally stopped running at the ridiculous speed, and set me down. I glared.

"You have a big mouth for a little kid," she said, examining her nails. I growled. "Now, you smell weird. Dog, human, and vampire. Whats your name?" She asked.

"Leslie." I told her. "Look, if you're going to kill me. get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill a child Leslie. And that's not what I meant. What's your full name?" She asked.

"Leslie Alice Swan-Black," I said, showing her my arm. The scar was clear as day, from when I met my mother. Sure she was a newborn, but still...guess telling her she wasn't my mom didn't sit well, so she carved my full name onto my arm. Some family. "Who are you?" I asked

"Rosalie Hale," she answered, in shock. I gulped and backed away. I'd been warned by my mother never to talk to a Cullen or a wolf. I would just ruin everything. "What happened?" she asked. I took a step back. Before she could notice what I was doing, I turned into a wolf and ran. I could hear her chasing me, but I didn't stop, not even when I heard several bangs.

* * *

Tony Stark

I'll be honest, I'm a little angry. Wounded really. I mean seriously, why me? Why me for a murdering competition? There's like, a billion other people out there, and they chose me. I don't know wether to feel honor or hatred. Since, I up against Steve and Nat for starters, I'm most likely a dead man. Either they kill me when everyone else is dead or whoever kills them kills me (because let's face it, someone that powerful, is going to best my ass for sure). I'm a dead man. Nonetheless, I read the note and did what I was told, stuffing the extra apple in my bag for later. I got on the tube just before it sealed and started to rise. I was nearly blinded by light, but when I could see, I realized we were in a very cold forest. The second the timer went off, two bird kids flew into the air

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Stark!" I heard Steve call. I raced to the weapons area to join him, not seeing Nat anywhere. She grabbed a shield and I grabbed a random backpack I saw, before we scanned for Nat one last time. We saw her run for us while she narrowly avioded a knife that hit another girl, making a bang sound through the arena. We continued to run, sure that Nat was behind us, even as more bangs echoed and seemed to rattle the place. When we finally stopped, I realized footsteps weren't behind us. And neither was Natasha.

* * *

Rouge

"I really hope whoever did this touched my skin," I mumbled as I got up. Normally I would never say such a thing, but I was really tired of being dragged around in such a manner. I got off the cold stone floor, grumbling loudly. The room was small and dark, with only one light, and a small table, that had some clothes, food, and a note. I read the note and began to get dressed in some of them. The others I stuffed in the backpack. I turned to the food then, and ate most of it, but decided to save the apple, since it was likely I wouldn't get some food for a little bit. When an automated voice warned me that I had 10 seconds, I ran to the platform. In seconds it rose and I was blinded by light. After the count down two kids literally grew wings and took off. I could only stare in amazement. When I noticed someone run to the cornucopia, I came to my senses and dashed. I grabbed three backpacks, and didn't pay much attention to weapons since bobby could make them if they were necessacary. "Bobby! John!" I yelled. They looked over at me, and I pointed to the cold woods. They nodded and quickly followed me. After mere minutes, I realize were being followed. Or at least, someone was running in the same direction. John turned before I could stop him, and using the lighter he'd snagged, he shot a blast at them. There were two adult men, and both dodged. One of them threw a dagger at him, and they continued to run. John was unable to register as it flew and hit him square in the chest.

"John!" Bobby yelled. we both rushed over to him, stupidly thinking we could do something. But we couldn't. As a matter of fact, John took advantage of it, grabbing me by the arm.

"Don't want to take the slow road!" he gasped, keeping hold. With my power, it took less than five seconds, and with a bang, his eyes closed. I never tried to stop him, knowing I wouldn't want the slow road either.

* * *

 **Ok, these are getting super long, so I'm only doing so many at a time ok? Sorry. I think I mentioned two deaths of unnamed people. Yes I'll get to them, in the meantime-any guesses? If you have them-PM ME, DO NOT REVIEW! I don't want to spoil!  
**


	8. 4-6

**I'm Back! Let's continue!**

* * *

Fred

I yelped as I got up. One minute a killing curse is shot at me, now I'm here. Wherever here is anyway. My clothes are essentially rags and torn to the point where I can't recognize them, so I put on the new clothes that were there, and eat all the food I see before stuffing my wand in my pocket and reading the note. When you see a note read it first! I hopped on the platform quickly, and just in time. I was blinded at first, but years of sudden lights allowed my eyes to adjust quickly. I looked around, and saw an area that contained weapons and multiple backpacks, likely filled with things to aid us in survival. A timer was counting off, and I decided it would be wise to wait. When the timer ended the girl from 10 and the boy from 1 took to the sky with giant wings. I'd seen and fought worse bt I made a mental note not to piss them off as I ran for the weapons. I grabbed one of the backpacks and a scythe I found before dashing off into the cold forest. I'm sure I'm far away until I hear a twig step. I freeze. The boy is olive skinned and black haired. Pretty young by looks of it. I was saddened by this. There wasn't anyway he would make it, he was a normal, average young kid, who stood no chance, especially with those bird kids. One Avada would spare him a lot of pain, misery, fear, and the dread of knowing it was only a matter of time. I quietly took out my wand and took aim, before silently casting the curse. To my suprise, the boy jumped just as it came, and turned.

"You just tried to kill me." It wasn't a question.

"I..." I started. The boy held his hands up.

"No I get it. This is a fight to the death. I can't get worked up everytime someone tries to kill me. I'm sure you understand just as well as I do," he said, whispering the last part. I took a step back, but he drew no weapon. I wondered for a second before something grabbed me. I turned to fight them off before noticing it was a skelaton. I screamed and attempted to cut it down but more joined the party.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled at him, as more appeared.

"Not hell, Hades. I am his son," the boy said. His voice remained passive, but there was a hint of regret. "Goodbye Fred Weasley," he whispered. that was the last thing I would ever hear.

* * *

Ophelia Dannon

"I'm going to flippin kill you!" I yelled as I jumped up. There wasn't anyone to kill. Just a table with food and clothes. Dammit! I grabbed the note and read it, and almost ignored it. Unfortuneatly if I did that I would apparently die, and where would the good in that be? I put the clothes on as fast as I could and ate the food, minus the apple. I quickly got on the platform and waited. After a minute it began to rise. The light was fierce here. I waited for the count down to end. The second it did, two people grew wings and freaking flew. What the hell? I shook it off and ran to the weapons because I had zilch when it came to time. I grabbed a trident and some throwing knives, before booking it out of there. I saw a trio in a corner and threw a knife. It hit the girl right in the chest. One boy gave a loud yell while the other aimed at me. I took off at the last second so that it would miss. It hit a guy behind me. I continued to run, but I could tell the were chasing me. Another arrow wised past my head, and a yelp told me it hit someone but I didn't see who. I just kept running until I was far enough so that they couldn't see me. I quickly climbed a tree and as expected, they past me.

* * *

Nico Diangelo

I awoke with a start. Where am I? Oh, right. Captured. I got off the cold floor and read the note. I ignored it's orders to change, but stuffed some of it into a backpack. I ate the food and got on the thing. Since I didn't change, it took forever for it to go up. I hissed at the light, and waited for the countdown to end. When it did, I sprinted off. After maybe 10 minutes of running, I stopped at a stream. I rested for a minute. Suddenly a green light whizzed past my ear. I growled and jumped back. What the Hades? I turned and saw a boy.

"You tried to kill me," I stated.

"I..." he took a step back. I shrugged.

"No I get it. This is a fight to the death. I can't get worked up everytime someone tries to kill me. I'm sure you understand just as well as I do," I said, whispering the last part. he took a step back. I summoned skelatons, and soon, they came. The boy screamed when he saw them.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled at me.

"Not hell, Hades," I whispered as I watched him go down, into the earth. "Goodbye, Fred Weasley."

* * *

Jessica Raynet

I groaned as I attempted to get up. Yea, I did not enjoy being drugged. Especially since whatever they used was stronger. While they got most of these people from the past or whatever, they went ahead and picked me right up from the freaking district. Well technically they were aiming for my sleeping sister (who can sleep through a bomb going off), but I volunteered, knowing what this was...ish. I wasn't planning on the whole blowing it to pieces thing, but Snow never works with others plans. I got up off the cold, hard floor, and read a note that I'd been left. I sighed and got dressed. My sister died in these things, and when the war ended, we were happy that we could live in happiness without fear. But apparently not.

"Meridith is going to hate me, thats for sure," I muttered to myself as I ate what I couldn't take with me. I grabbed the backpack and tossed the rest of the things in it, before hopping onto the platform just in time. I braced myself for the light, and as such, it didn't quite blind me. I waited for the countdown to end in order to race to the cornucopia, and as soon as it did, two kids grew wings flew. I stared in amazement.

"kids with wings, check," I muttered. "What else they got." I did a quick survey, and noticed a girl turn invisible. Wonderful. I ran to the cornucopia, dodging a few knives aimed to kill. I grabbed a sword and a backpack, before running off. Bangs sounded off, six in total but I paid them no mind, I just ran in the opposite direction as miss invisible. She was obviously the youngest, and definately not 12 (how cruel can the capitol be), but come on, she's freaking invisible.

* * *

Killian Jones/Captian Hook.

"Emma!" I shot up. Neither she, not Robin were here. I got off the ground and stared at the table, before finally picking up the note. Screw changing, there wasn't any point to it. I threw some of the things in the backpack, and ate the food, before getting up on the platform. It took a minute, but it finally rose. I searched and quickly located both comrades. When the timer ended, we took off. Robin scaled the weapons, and grabbed a few backpacks and some weapons. When he came to us, he gave Emma and I a backpack, and gave me a dagger as well.

"Sorry, Emma, I didn't know what to get you, and you have magic," he explained. Emma nodded

"No problem. I'll deal," she smiled. Suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere, and hit Emma square in the chest.

"Emma!" I yelled. She went down fast. Robin aimed for the girl, but missed, and hit another person. We began to chase the girl, firing another arrow, which also missed. She got far, and we eventually lost her.

"No!" I yelled. "Emma!"

"Um, Killian," Robin pointed to some kids. Well...Damn. Without looking, I threw my dagger, and we took off.

* * *

Luna Dimitrix

I was the only daughter of Artemis for peets sake. How did they possibly get ahold of me? I thought back, and remembered. Talking with Mira, another hunter. Great. I got off the floor and looked at the note. I was doomed for sure. I knew they had Zoe too. I got dressed and ate what couldn't be saved. I put the rest in a bag, before hopping up on the platform. I waited for the count down to end and immeadiately ran and met up with Zoe when it did. A knife whizzed past us. Zoe grabbed it and threw it back, hitting the girl in question.

* * *

 **Alrighty! Sorry some are short, but anyway, here's a list of covered "who killed who". When the dead person's p.o.v hits and they do actually die, their name will be added.**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**


	9. 7-9

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway, Onward!**

* * *

 **John Priy**

As soon as I noticed the black that sorounded me, I quickly worked to get out of it. Within mere moments, I felt as if I once again had control over my body. I sprang up from my position, and did a quick 360 to see if there was anyone I needed to kill. No one. There didn't seem to be a way out. I read the note on table. I'd wasted five minutes already, so I had to hurry and eat. I left the clothes. They looked flimsy. I saved some of the more durable food, and climbed on. Soon the platform rose, and a countdown began. I did a quick survey of the other tributes. Most of them seemed easy. Only a few might be a problem. When the timer stopped two kids took to the air with giant wing spans. Other mutants. Killing them was going to suck. I took off to the cornucopia shaped shelter, and grabbed two cases a and knife, before continuing to run. When I was a safe distance away, I opened the two cases. Guns, food, and a sleeping bag were in each. This is really going to be in my favor.

* * *

 **Valerie shade  
**

I whimpered as I became more aware of my soroundings.

"Unde sunt?" I mumbled as I grabbed my head. The only things noticable in the dull room was a table, and a giant tube. I read the note before promtly ignoring it. Keeping the clothes I had on seemed better. I ate some of the food, and tested the water to make sure someone hadn't tried to poison me. It was fine, so I drank some of it. It would tame the thirst for now. I ran to the platform just in time, and was thankful a branch extended somewhat shading me slightly. When the countdown ended two kids took to the skys. I quickly noticed their wings were like a bird, not a bat. Deciding dto keep my own a secret for now, I ran to the arena with super speed, and grabbed what and katana and a dagger, as well as another backpack, before taking off again. A bloodbath was coming, and I didn't want to be near for two reasons.

* * *

 **Robin Hood**

I awoke with a jolt. What had just happened? I was dead. I wasn't really even supposed to exist. Now here I am. I was in a giant room with Hook, Emma, three other adults, and a bunch of teenagers, and told we'd have to kill each other. I felt sympathy. All those children. One I saw couldn't have been older than 10. I read the note and quickly did as it said. I didn't know how, but perhaps I could keep hook and Emma alive. Or maybe see Regina again. I squashed the last thought. How selfish. I climbed onto the platform and waited. Soon it rose, and a count down on my fate began. I spotted Emma and Hook and gave them a signal to wait while I fetched weapons. I grabbed some quickly and raced back, handing some to Hook.

"Sorry, Emma, I didn't know what to get you, and you have magic," I explained. Emma nodded

"No problem. I'll deal," she smiled. Suddenly, a knife came out of nowhere, and hit Emma square in the chest.

"Emma!" Hook yelled. I aimed and fired but the girl ducked and it went right past her head, hitting the boy behind her. The girl took off. Hook continued to yell as we began to pursue the girl.

"Sorry!" I called to the boy. I knew it meant nothing, but it was all I had. I fired another arrow at the girl but it missed, and sailed into the trees. In time, we soon lost the girl. Hook cried out in anger when we realized this. Then three kids approached us.

"Hook," I elbowed him. The one kid shot a fire blast at us. Out of anger more than anything, hook launched his knife at the one in the middle. He went down fast.

* * *

 **Emma Swan (man writing dead characters who you really like sucks)**

It only took me a second to notice that I wasn't in my bed. Rather, I was on a hard concrete floor. I groaned and sat up, looking around. Wonderful. I got up and looked at the table, before picking up the note. Once I read, I ate the food that wouldn't travel, and put the rest in the backpack. I didn't bother with the clothes. I got in the tube and waited. After what seemed like forever, it rose. It lifted me into a bright taiga enviornment. Couldn't they just have a plain gladiator pit? I sighed and looked around. A small pang passed through e when I noticed a very small child. I soon spotted Hook and Robin (the latter of which I assumed was dead). Robin gave us a signal, to gather while he got weapons. Once the timer stopped, two children took to the air with giant bird wings. I've seen many things, but this was new. Nonetheless, it wasn't my problem yet, so I ran to Hook and we waited for Robin. He soon came back and handed a dagger to Hook.

"Sorry, Emma, I didn't know what to get you, and you have magic," he explained. I nodded

"No problem. I'll deal," I smiled. Before I could even take a single step towards the forest, a sharp pain, like one I'd never experienced exploded in my chest. I went down quickly. 'Not the time for pains,' I thought.

"Emma!" I heard Hook yell. My vision was blurring but I saw Robin take aim and fire but I didn't see the shot. Weakly, I reached for my chest. My hand made contact with metal, and wet sticky blood. Robing and Hook took off, after my killer, clearly seeing me as dead. And within seconds, they were right.

* * *

 **Bobby/Iceman**

When I came too, I was met with a cold, hard, concrete. Oh joy. I sat up, and looked around. Upon finding no exit, I walked the the table right in the center of the small room, and picked up the note I saw. Once I read it, I changed and ate quickly, before climbing up to the platform, taking the backpack with me. I jumped slightly when it began to rise. I was momentarily blinded by the light, but was over it instantly. A countdown started, and I took the time to locate John and Rouge. I met their eyes, and we got into a position to dash. When the countdown finished, two kids grew wings and took off to the skies. That' a new one. Angel had kept his wings restricted by belts. These two clearly didn't have to.

"Bobby! John!" Rouge's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She was standing far from the cornocupia with three backpacks. Together, we both ran to her, and grabbed a backpack, before taking off. We finally stopped for a second to catch our breath. We shouldn't have. Two adult came were right behind us. John naturally shot a fireblast, which both dodged. One threw a dagger straight at John, right before they took off.

"John!" I yelled. Rouge and I rushed over. He grabbed Rouge's bare wrist tightly, allowing all of his energy to absorb into her.

"Don't want to take the slow road," he coughed. His hand then went limped, and his eyes became glassy.

"John," Rouge coughed. We took a second to close his eyes and silently mourn, before going through his backpacks and dividing up the supplies. If it was up to us, we would have had years to get over this, but if his death proved one thing, it's that we need to keep going.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

As a vampire, I cannot be drugged, which is a fact of science. So how they managed it is beyond me. A synthetic of Alec's power? I don't know. What I do know is that I need to get out of here. I ran to a wall and punched it. Nothing happened, and pain exploded in my hand. I growled, and walked over to the table, before reading the note. I sighed as I looked at it. Really? Apparently the only way out was to kill innocent children. I really didn't like that. I sighed and quickly dressed, not even bothering with the food, since I couldn't eat it. I climbed onto the platform, and seconds later, it sealed shut. I was lifted into a giant arena, in slight shade, so I wasn't sparkling. I looked around. I was a vampire, they were children. This would be heartbreaking, but easy. As soon as the countdown ended, two kids took to the air, with giant wings. Okay, so maybe not so easy. I noticed another, whose odd scent I could smell form here, dissapear. Quickly, I began to follow her. When I got close enough I grabbed her, and she turned visable. I felt my heart drop. I couldn't kill her. She was maybe 10, but that was pushing it.

"Put me the hell down!" she yelled. Shocked crossed my mind at a fast pace. I stopped running with her, and set her down.

"You have a big mouth for a small child," I told her, examining my nails and feining disinterest. "You smell odd. Human. Wolf. Vampire. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Leslie," she said. "Look, if you're going to kill me get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill a child Leslie, and that's not quite white I meant. What's your full name?"

"Leslie Alice Swan-Black," she answered showing me a scar. It was her name carved onto her arm. I bit back angry words. This was obviously Jacob Black and Bella Swan's daaughter. Why would they have a kid? "Who are you?" she asked.

"Rosalie Hale," I answered. Fear contorted her expression. She quickly phased and ran.

"Wait!" I called, begining to chase her. She didn't stop.

* * *

 **Okay, after next chapter, I might make some changes as to how I do this. I'm tired of writing the same thing over and over agin, and I'm pretty sure you guys are probably tired of seeing it, even if it is mildly interesting for the death scenes to see them in different points of view. But this is taking forever. Anyway, I have a question. MUST READ: Do you want me to add the parts where the families watch it. (ex. OUAT characters watching them on tv, like the hunger games always goes). I am thinking I want to do that but, I'd like input before I do so.**

 **RIP:**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan/Ophelia Dannon**


	10. 10-13

**I'm back again. I'm really sorry for the wait guys. BTW: I own nothing**

 **Oh and one character issue. Morganna is from bbc's Merlin. I just saw the episode that says she's Uthers dauther (spoiler alert! but like you didn't already know), so her name is Morganna Pendragon, not Lefay like everything else.**

 **Sethosaur: Good point. I didn't think about that**

* * *

John/Pyro

I shot up as fast as I could, and looked around. I noticed some food on a table and ate it as fast as I could. There was clothes there too, but I didn't bother with them. Once I ate, I looked around the room. The only escape seemed to be through the giant tube, so I ran to it, and began to climb. before I could get very far, it began to rise. Once it hit the top, a countdown began. When it ended, two kids snapped wings out and flew. So we're not the only mutatants. There goes that advantage.

"Bobby! John!" I heard Rouge call. I turned to her direction, and saw her slowly running and holding three backpacks. I sprinted in her direction along eith Bobby. We ran as fast and as far as we could. Soon, we had to stop to catch our breath. Once I caught mine, I looked up. Standing there were two men, both looking angry. Without thinking I shot a fireball at them. Both dodged and the dark haired one threw a dagger at me. I could only blink before it hit me in the chest. I collapsed to the ground and watched them take off.

"John!" Bobby and Rouge shouted. Both rushed over to me. The pain was intense and seemingly unending. I wanted it gone now. I grabbed Rouge's wrist and gripped it as hard as I could.

"Don't want to take the slow road," I coughed. I felt my energy leave me, and soon, it all went black.

* * *

Maximum Ride

I shot up fast. I'd only seen Fang there, but I hadn't had the time to really look at everyone's faces. I took a look around the room. Tiny, but I'd dealt with smaller. There was food and change of clothing on the table in the center, and large cylinder to the side. I read the note and ate fast, before yanking the clothing on. I put my old ones in the provided backpack, and ran to the cylinder. getting on just in time. Soon I was out in the open. A count down started while I searched for Fang. When i found him, our eyes locked. I pointed up and recieved a nod. When the timer stopped, we snapped out our wings and took to the skies. I scouted a safe landing point and we dropped fast, and landed on trees. I went to speak but a jarring bang caught my attention.

"What was that?" Fang asked. I thought for a second and realized it could only mean one thing.

"Someone's been killed."

* * *

Steve Rogers/Captain America

I groaned and slowly rose up from laying down. My head was foggy. Where...? The Hungergames. The word ran through like a knife. A child murdering competition. I shot up at the thought and looked around. There was no way out, except a cylinder. I ran to the table and read the note, before eating the food and changing. I hoped onto the platform and after mere moments, it began to rise. When a timer ended, I ran and didn't look back.

"Stark!" I yelled, spotting him. As he ran, I grabbed a shield, and continued to run, soon picking up Nat, who followed behind us. Or so I thought. Soon, I turned to look, and she was gone.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff/Black widow

As soon as I realized I was on a concrete floor, I shot up, causing me to become dizzy. I groaned and got up as fast as I could without making myself even dizzier. I took a look around before cautiously reading the note. Once I did, my self preservation instincts kicked in, and I did everything as fast as I could before hopping on just in time. As soon as it came to a stop in a taiga like area, I looked around for Tony and Steve, but I couldn't see them anywhere. When the timer went off two children grew wings and shot up. Itex. Nick Fury had us looking into them.

"Stark!" I heard Steve call. I looked in the direction of Steves voice, and saw him and Stark running at a slow pace. I quickly picked up the pace and followed them. They began running when they saw me. After a few minutes I was catching up to Stark. Then an arrow came out of nowhere and hit me square in the chest. I grunted slightly and coughed as I hit the ground. The boys didn't notice, and kept running. I clawed at my chest in attempt to get the arrow out, but it was too deep. I kept coughing blood and I couldn't breathe. Soon the whole world went black.

* * *

Domnic Toretto (How the heck do you spell his name)

I groaned as I rose from the floor, I looked around and realized I was in a small, cinderblock room. Yea, this was not going to be fun. In order to survive, I have to go through 25 people, most of which are children. I slowly walked over to the table and read the note, before changing fast and eating the food they left. I climbed onto the platform just in time. As soon as it stopped I was nearly blinded by a bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I realized that a timer was counting down. When it ended, two children snapped out wings and flew off. What the hell? What were those things. When I saw a knife hit a girl, and kill her, I snapped out of it and ran to the area that contained supplies, and grabbed a back pack and a dagger, before running. Several bangs shook the place, but I wasn't foolish enough to stop.

* * *

Morganna Pendragon

I shot up fast and looked around. The room felt like Uther's dungeons, and that was not a feeling I particularly enjoyed.

"Augue," I said, holding out my hand. My eyes glowed gold and a blast shot from my palm. It bounced off the wall, and began going nuts.

"Discutere!" I yelped as it nearly smashed me. It dispelled fast. Clearly that failed. I sighed and walked over to the table, and read the note. I changed quickly, finding the new garments odd, and ate the provided food. I stepped onto the platform, and soon, it began to rise. I was nearly blinded by light, but my eyes soon adjusted. A timer was counting down, and when it went off, two kids grew wings and took to the sky. I gaped for a second, but I'd seen crazier. I ran to the supplies as fast as I could, and picked up a set of throwing knives. I looked around and noticed many coming at it. I looked over at one girl and threw one at her. She caught it and threw it back. It hit me square in the chest and knocked me down. My head it a rock,, and my world blacked out.

* * *

Grover Underwood

I groaned and shot up fast. What the Hades? Where am I? I looked around, before getting up and going to the table. I read the note and changed before eating the food fast, and climbing onto the platform. Once I was on, it began to rise, bringing me into a taiga forest. A timer started, and as soon as a bell went off, two children grew wings and flew. I stared. Who were they? All of a sudden, a bang went off bringing me to my senses. I took off in the opposite direction of the supplies, knowing that going would be suicide. More bangs echoed, and I realized, each one signaled a death, and that 26, was becoming 20.

* * *

Juba Marcox

I woke up slowly and looked at my soroundings. They gave me a feeling of being trapped. I shakily stood and slowly walked to the table. I read the note I saw, and in order to survive, did what it said as fast as possible. I climbed into the cylinder, and after a minute, it began to rise. The light up top was blinding but at the same time, made me feel less trapped. When that timer went off, two children grew wings. They literally gained wings and flew.

"Of course they flew. You'd do the same with those wings," I mumbled to myself. I took off to the supplies, and grabbed a few daggers and a backpack before fleeing. Death was not someone I wanted to meet, even though the odds of that now are higher than ever.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**


	11. Part 2 1-3

**Hello folks! I'm back, and we have a new batch of fallen. Mwuhaha...actually I was really pissed when I drew the names, because some where favorites of mine. PS I'm really sorry this took so long. I had finals and it's the holidays and I have family over so it's hard to find a time to write.  
**

* * *

 **Fang**

"We need to keep going," Max said. I

"We didn't grab weapons so we'll have to make them or something. I'm pretty sure that going back would add us to the body count," I said. Max nodded and bent down to pick up a stick when a rustle of bushes caught her attention. We both slowly turned to look.

"Come out!" I demanded. Slowly, a girl climbed out with her hands raised. I studied her slightly. Long red hair, blue eyes, pixie-like nose, and a hungry look in her eyes.

"Hi," she said slowly.

"What weapons do you have?" Max asked her.

"Just some daggers," she answered. She slowly drawing two from her belt, and tossing them at our feet. We each picked them up and stared at her.

"It's easier to survive with help," she smirked at me. I was not liking her very much.

"Max and I have each other," I glared at her.

"And now you have each other, and two daggers," the girl growled. Max held up her hand.

"Come on," she said. I growled, but Max was boss. We began walking, until we reached a clearing. "We can probably camp here for a few nights. You, find firewood," she told the girl who nodded and walked off. "Fang, try to find some food," Max ordered softly.

"Sure thing Max," I smiled and walked of. I saw a few exceptionally pointy sticks, and picked them up. I saw a few small squirrels and some berries, and gathered both. I had a sizeable amount when I heard Max scream. I dropped everything I carried and began running back. Max lay next to a pile of firewood with open, glassy eyes.

"Max!" I yelled, running over. I grabbed her by the shoulders, and watched as her wings limply hung from her body. A quick look revealed the dagger she had was missing. "No!" I yelled. We should have never trusted that girl.

* * *

 **Zoe**

Luna and I ran, clutching our bows. We needed a shelter near water if we wanted to survive. We could think of what was going on then.

"There," Luna pointed to a cave near a stream. Perfect. We ran towards it and hopped in before turning to see if anyone had followed us. When we were satisfied that no one was in sight, we shrank back into the cave.

"What did we do?" Luna asked looking at the sky. I didn't know who she was asking. Possibly Zeus, possibly Lady Artemis. Maybe even Apollo.

"So Z, any reason mom might be mad at me?" she asked. I shrugged. I knew Artemis had a short fuse when it came to Luna, but she loved her more than anything.

"Even if you had, she wouldn't have put you in something like this." I pointed out. All of a sudden we heard falling rocks, followed by a scream. We ran out, and found a girl laying at the entrance.

"Hey," Luna called to her. She looked up and groaned.

"Hey yourself," she mumbled. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. I studied her.

"Depends, what are you good at?" I asked her. She gave me an "are you serious" face. "Strength in numbers my friend," I said, offering my arm. She took it, and instantly pain shot through, making me nearly drop her. She hoped to the ledge.

"I can help with that," she said pointing. I nodded.

"I'm Luna, that's Zoe. What's your name?" asked Luna

"Jessica," she answered.

* * *

 **Leslie Swan-Black**

I kept running as fast as I could, but she was faster. Within minutes, she collided with me and pinned me down.

"You know," she began as I turned into my human form and bit her. She hissed at me, and sprung off, offering her hand. I thought maybe she'd given up, but her stance told me that even if I tried to run, I wouldn't make it very far. "Your clothes come back," she noticed. I shrugged, and slowly stood up, taking her hand.

"So who's kid are you?" she asked, as we began walking.

"Umm Isabella Swan, and...I think my dads first name is Jacob. Obviously his last is Black." I noticed her tense and paled. After a second she relaxed and I let out a small breath.

"That explains the dog, but not the vampire in you," she finally said.

"My mom was about sixteen when she fell into labor, and she was alone in a forest with no way to contact anyone. Once I was born, she believed me to be dead so she abandoned my body. I was found by a couple of vampires who smelled the tiny bit of wolf I gave off. They hadn't been aware of the immortal child law at the time, since they'd only recently came from the vampire wars, and they bit me. My wolf gene prevented me from turning into a vampire, so now I'm 1/4 vampire, 1/4 human, and half wolf, I explained. "The vampires raised me until I was nine, then I turned into a wolf. I go off on my own alot, but I visit, and they're always happy to see me," I said with a smile as I thought of Pete and Char.

"Vampire wars?" she asked. I looked up at her, then I noticed a flash of orange behind her.

"Fire!" I yelled. She turned and saw a branch about to fall on us. Quickly, she grabbed me and jumped out of the way.

"Run!" she yelled. I nodded, and shifted to my wolf form since it would enable me to run even faster. We ran and dodged, moving faster than the human eye could see. Soon we saw green, but we kept running until we'd put a sizeable distance between ourselves and the fire. I turned into my wolf form and began to gasp for breath.

"In and out," Rose instructed. I focused on what she said, and managed to slow my breathing down.

"Someone is manipulating this game," I gasped.

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

"Where is she," I gasped. Steve thought, then a look of horror went across his face.

"How many bangs sounded while we were running?" he asked.

"Um...three," I answered.

"One of them was for her," he whispered. I shook my head.

"How can you say that? This is Natasha we're talking about. She probably went off on her own so she wouldn't be there to see us bite the bullet, or have to kill us herself," I pointed out angrily. Steve shook his head somberly.

"Your right Tony, this is Natasha. The same woman we've fought with a number of times."

"Run!" A voice shouted. "Fire!" We turned in the direction of the voice and saw a man running with flames close behind. Steve and I took off. We kept going but soon the man crashed into me. Before he could pull a knife on me, I shoved him off. He hit a flaming tree. The flame suddenly flared, engulfing him. I heard his final scream, and I screamed to, because I just killed someone.

* * *

 **Anna Marie/Rouge**

"Bobby, we need to keep going," I whispered. He slowly nodded, and took the backpack John had. I sighed sadly, and grabbed his lighter, that had fallen. Slowly, I opened it, and flicked it on. I stared at the flame before cupping my hand and allowing the flame to create a ball within.

"How long do you think you'll have it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Awhile, I absorbed his literal life force," I said. Slowly we got up and continued to walk.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**


	12. 2 4-6

**I'm back!...Again**

* * *

 **Ophelia Dannon**

I stayed up in the trees for awhile, until I was sure I was safe. Once it was, I jumped down, and began to look around. The are was a cold climate, making me grateful for the few sweatshirts that I was given. I looked around once more, and walked off the path. People would more than likely be on the path, and right now, the goal was to aviod people. Especially those two men. As I walked along I thought about the girl who I killed. She was maybe about thirty or so. She clearly had people who cared for her, possibly even children. 'Stop that!' I mentally scolded myself. The girl was dead, and there was nothing I could really do about it. Still, it would be nice to know her name. I continued to walk, until, I finally found a small stream. I sat down on a large rock next to it, and took a look at the bag they'd given me. Inside were the two sweatshirts I'd thrown in and the apple. No extra supplies. Oh well, I'll manage. I started looking around the stream. After a minute, I found a rock with a curve in it that could be used for water. I filled it, and drank quickly before filling it again. Since I now had a way to get water, I needed a shelter of sorts, then I could worry about food. I looked near the stream, and found two trees with low lying branches close together. Bingo. I walked in slowly, and began cutting away bushes and what ever else was there until I had a steady ground. If the games continue to go this way for me, I could win.

* * *

 **Fred Weasley**

RIP to this lovely character. (AN: Reason this is here is because 1. not all the tributes in district 4 are dead. 2. Some of our characters go to the underworld, and I may write that in)

* * *

 **Nico Diangleo**

Running. That's all I could do. Behind me was fire, unnatural fire. My original thought was that I was being punished by the gods, but my gut told me otherwise. I continued to run until I tripped over a girl. She was bleeding from a wound on her arm. I had already ended one life, and even though this was a death match, I didn't want to be responsible for another. I picked her up, and continued to run. She more or less ran with me, but most of it was me dragging her. Finally the fire stopped following us. Once we had put some distance between us and it, I set her down and looked at her. She was small, with blue eyes, a pixie nose, and red hair tied back.

"Thanks!" she coughed.

"Don't talk," I told her calmly.

"Help me!" she begged. I nodded and took a roll of medical tape from my pocket (thank you Will), and began to wrap it around her arm, closing the wound as I went. "Thankyou. I'm Juba," she introduced.

"Nico," I told her.

"Hi Nico!" she smiled. All of sudden, she took a knife from her back pocket and stabbed me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain. "Aww, don't be sad, you'll be with your daddy soon," she sneered. She ran off, leaving me to die.

* * *

 **Jessica Raynet**

I ran as fast as I could until I came to a cave. Perfect to hide in for a few minutes while everyone else goes crazy. I hopped up onto the ledge, but then I heard voices. I took a step back. All of a sudden, the rock underneath me caved, and I fell.

"Ow," I groaned. Two girls ran out of the cave and looked at me.\

"Hey," one of them called to me.

"Hey yourself," I mumbled, supprised by the non-deadly greeting. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked. The two exchanged glances.

"What are you good at?" the older girl asked, after studying me. I gave her a confused look. "Strength in numbers," she elaborated, offering her arm. I smiled and took it, standing up. All of a sudden she grabbed her arm in pain, and nearly dropped me. I hopped up the ledge and looked at her arm.

"I can help with that," I offered. She smiled.

"I'm Zoe, and that's Luna," she introduced.

"I'm Jessica."

* * *

 **Killian Jones**

Robin and I were still running, and twisting and turning when a ball of fire shot past us, probably singing a few hairs. What the hell?

"Did those kids have magic?" Robin asked.

"If Emma were here, she'd be able to answer that," I said. The pain of loosing Emma...it felt as if my heart had taken a dagger.

"Killian, I know the loss Emma really sucks but.."

"But what?" I asked angrily. With his thumb, he pointed in the direction we'd just come from. A huge wildfire was eating to forest like mad. We glanced at each other before running like all insanity. Where had that fire even come from?

* * *

 **Luna Dimitrix**

Zoe and I ran, clutching our bows. I knew Zoe was thinking of shelter, and so was I.

"There," I pointed to a cave near a stream. Zoe nodded and we ran up to it. We jumped onto the ledge, and made sure no one followed us, before entering.

"What did we do?" I asked randomly. Who was I asking? I have no freaking clue. I sighed and sat down

"So Z, any reason mom might be mad at me?" I asked. She shrugged. I know my mom loves me and all, but she is strict. It can get really annoying

"Even if you had, she wouldn't have put you in something like this." she pointed out. All of a sudden we heard falling rocks, followed by a scream. We ran out, and found a girl laying at the entrance.

"Hey," I called to her. She looked up and groaned.

"Hey yourself," she mumbled. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked. I'll leave that up to Zoe

"Depends, what are you good at?" Zoe asked her. She gave us an "are you serious" face. "Strength in numbers my friend," Zoe said, offering her arm. She took it, and due to the pain in her arm, Zoe nearly dropped her. The girl hoped to the ledge.

"I can help with that," she said pointing. Zoe nodded.

"I'm Luna, that's Zoe. What's your name?" I asked.

"Jessica," she answered.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**


	13. 2 7-9

**And once again...I'm late on this. Sorry.**

* * *

 **John Priy**

I quickly took the guns that could fit into the backpack, and shoved them in, along with a sleeping bag, and the food. Once I did, I took the smallest gun, and put it in a holder on my belt, and did the same with the knife. I packed what I couldn't fit back into one of the cases and hid it in the bushes. If another tribute found it, lucky for them. The second I stood up, a ball of fire smacked into me, and sent me flying. I landed on my feet and rolled to the side to avoid another fire ball. My instant healing set in immeadiately, but the ache was still there, making it hard to get off the ground and start running. Could the fire kill me? No, not really, but they hurt like hell. I kept running until I reached a spot in the forest where I was sure that the fire wasn't around. I took a second to catch my breath, until I heard a rustling. I turned around and saw a kid laying there attempting to catch his breath. He had clearly inhaled a ton of smoke judging by the way he was coughing. I walked closer to him, and stopped when I saw his neck. Among all the burns, it was the most severe. It had clearly damaged the boys windpipe, and he was slowly suffocating. I sighed, and pulled out my gun. The boy looked at me with alarm, fear, and slight relief. I looked away, and shot him. I waited several minutes, before looking at where his body should've been. A maple tree was steadily growing in its place.

* * *

 **Valerie Shade**

I ran until I was well into the forest. Somehow, I doubted that I would be completely safe here, but It was better than anywhere else. I started walking at this point, until I came by a waterfall. I tested it again, to make sure it didn't burn me, before I hopped over it. I searched the rocks, looking for a big enough indent to make a shelter. I finally found one near the water, and set my stuff down. I looked in the backpack and found food, a sleeping bag, and a water bottle. I set it against a rock. Once I had that together, I stepped outside, and began listening until I heard the footsteps of an animal. I really hated this part, but water wasn't the the only liquid source I needed.

* * *

 **Robin Hood**

Great. First we loose Emma, then a forest fire comes. This was really messed up. Not to mention the fact that at least one of us would die, if not us both. I reminded myself that if I didn't speed up, the forest fire would kill me. But even then, I couldn't help but wonder if the others noticed us missing. It was night when we were taken, but surely it was about midday now. In the end, I suppose it didn't matter, because it wasn't likely we'd be found before it was too late, but at least Regina will know I didn't abandon her.

* * *

 **Bobby/Iceman**

"We need to go," Rouge whispered. I nodded. It was hard leave him behind, but we had to. Rouge took the lighter from his hands and flicked it on. She passed her hand over it, and gathered a fireball. It was amazing, but a sad reminder of what we lost. I swallowed, and began to walk away with Rouge at my side. The fact that John was dead made this all the more real.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

If I could've had a heart attack I would've. The kid had to be right. How else had something shot fireballs? If someone was manipulating this, then we had little to no chance. No one did. I looked at the kid, and I couldn't help my curiosity.

"Vampire wars?" I asked.

"Peter and Charlotte," she explained. I nodded.

"How old are really then?" I asked.

"I'm twelve," she replied. She was still really young. Renessmee was only a few years older than her in a physical sense. How could Bella reject this child? I thought for a second, then I realized. Bella thought this baby was dead, and a part of may have felt guilty because of it. So in a newborn haze, seeing someone who should be dead set her off. It wasn't right, and I would make sure she knew that. But it offered explanation, which was all I had.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**


	14. 2 10-13

**Hello! I am back! and so are the lovely tributes. Fair warning, people die:) And I am sorry most of them are short. I'm really sick right now, and for some reason, in a lot of physical pain, but this needs done so...enjoy.**

* * *

 **Maximum Ride**

"We need to keep going," I told Fang. He nodded.

"We didn't grab weapons, so we need to make them," he said, grabbing a few sticks. I nodded and bent to pick up a few, when I heard a rustle from the bushes.

"Come out!" Fang yelled. A small, pixie like girl emerged, hands raised.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Weapons?" I asked. She pulled out three daggers. She tossed one at Fang, and one at me. They landed at our feet.

"It's easier to survive with help," she said.

"We have each other," Fang said.

"Now you have each other, and two daggers," she pointed out. I sighed.

"Come on," I said. We began to walk until we found a clearing.

"Girl, firewood. Fang, food," I ordered. Both nodded, and left in opposite directions. I began to collect stones to form a fire pit. The girl came back first, only carrying one piece of wood. "I need a hell of a lot more than that," I told her.

"Why should I care?" she asked. She took the one branch she held, and swung it at my neck. I only had time to scream before it crushed my windpipe.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers**

I ran from the flames licking my feet. After mere minutes, I realized Tony wasn't with me. I turned around, hoping to see his face. I didn't.

"Tony!" I called. No response. Fire was spreading everywhere. I began to turn to run, when a ball of fire slammed into me. I could only scream.

* * *

 **Domonic Torreto**

I continued running, until I was deep into the forest. I stopped to breathe, and looked around. Why did I smell smoke? I looked around again just in time to see fire slam into the trees right in front of me.

"Shit!" I yelled. I began running again. I kept running but the fire was pretty fast. I saw two men arguing over the hill.

"Run!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Fire!" I yelled. They still stared. I collided with the smaller one, sending us both to the ground. Before I could react, he shoved me right back into the fire.

* * *

 **Grover Underwood**

Fire sourounded me. No matter where I went, it was there. I chose the safest direction, and began to run. I was doing okay, when a fireball slammed into me. It sent me flying. I hit the ground hard. The pain was immense. I couldn't scream, couldn't move. Through the haze, I noticed someone approach.

"Please!" I chocked. What was I asking for. Help? for him to spare me? Death? I didn't really know. He looked at me for a second, then pulled out a gun. I didn't know wether to be scared or relieved. He looked away first, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Juba Marcox (no offense, but I really dislike her right now)**

I stood up from the body of the Diangelo boy. I may have felt slightly remorseful upon killing the girl, but this was a male, and it made no difference. I Began to walk away. As I walked, day began to turn into night. I hopped into a tree to wait it out. Darkness does not appeal to me. I began to get comfortable, when a song began to play. I looked up, and saw that the sky had changed to show a picture. It was a guy. I recognized him, he had been killed earlier. More pictures, flashed by including the girl and boy that I had killed. They must be showing who died. I counted the pictures. 10. 10 people were dead, and 15 of us, were still alive.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**


	15. 3 1-3

**Well...once again I'm sure someone will curse my name, but oh well:) By the wat after this round, we officially reach the top ten. So If someone here doesn't die, well congratulate them, they made the cut.**

* * *

 **Zoe Nightshade**

A loud bang was my wake up call. I sat up strait and checked the other two, both were still here. A second bang followed it. We stayed still, until yet, another bang shocked us out of it.

"People are dying quickly," Jessica whispered. I nodded in agreement. It was time to get up and moving.

"Jessica, scout the area, and make sure it's still safe. Luna, hold the fort. I'm going to go hunting," I said. Both nodded. Jessica grabbed her sword and ran out. Man that girl had some speed. Luna prepared her bow, and followed. I took my own, and walked out. I ran far from where we were staying, since no animal was there anyway. I hid in a tree, and began surveying the land. I heard a crack of a branch, so I turned my head to see what it was. It wasn't an animal, but it was a boy. Around 17 or 18. He had a hood on, so I couldn't see his face, but I didn't need a face to kill. I didn't need a male ally. It would be a dishonor to the hunt. I took an arrow from the quiver, and lined it up. He kept walking, oblivious. I drew back, and fired the shot. I hit him perfectly, and knocked him to the ground. He saw me in the tree and in the blink of an eye, he threw a knife right at my head. I tried to dodge, but it ended up in my chest. I fell down from the tree. I hit the Earth hard, breaking a few bones. The boy got up and yanked the knife out. He'd pulled the arrow out, and seemed fine. I struggled to breath, but I knew I was dying. The man cleaned his knife, and looked at me. The world was getting foggy. He finished with the knife, and stood up. Suddenly he was on his knees, holding his chest. I barely heard his words, as the world faded away.

"What did you do to me?"

* * *

 **Fang**

I woke up as soon as the sun broke the sky. Max was gone. What do I do? What do I tell the rest of the flock? Max's lifeless eyes, her limp wings. All was fresh in my mind. It tortured me in a way no white coat had yet come up with. Max's death made this real. I stood on the tree. As time went on, several bangs sounded off. Each one jarring. I gulped. I wondered where that pixie redhead was. Upon thinking of her, my head filled with Rage. Who was the chick? I leapt off the branch with every intent to find her. I flew, using my ability to blend to the shadows to hide. It worked out well, until I ran into someone. My first thought was "How the hell did I run into someone in the sky?" My second thought was not very appraising to the ground. I got up just as the other one did. He had wings too, but they weren't bird wings.

"Truce!" she cried. I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't kill her at the moment at least. Mainly because I wanted to know why their was air traffic. She turned to the ground, where a very tiny girl was.

"You okay?" she asked her. The girl was face down in the dirt, but gave a thumbs up.

"Are you some kind of death Angel?" The winged girl asked.

"No, I'm a hybrid. You?" I asked.

"Same."

"Me too," said the girl in the dirt. "Though I don't have wings."

"What do you say we team up? We'll last longer," the older girl said. I thought about it. These two seemed trustworthy. And they knew what it was like to be something not completely human. She held her hand out. I shook it.

* * *

 **Leslie Alice Swan Black**

I can say that having a vampire guard who doesn't sleep is really handy. When morning hit, I was woken up, and expected to be in fighting shape. Which I was. Rosalie wanted to find a clearing to get out of the forest, so I was on her back, while she supersped around the forest. That was going well, until a kid ran right into her. I heard the crack of several ribs as he went flying. His head hit a tree, and he dropped to the ground. I couldn't hear his heart anymore.

"What the hell?" Rose whispered in shock. I hopped off her back, and ran to check for pulse, even though I knew the answer. I searched and searched. Rosalie shireked. I whirled around, hoping to see her, but all I saw were flames, and a girl. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear her chasing me. I ran until I saw a small crevice near a waterfall. I hid in it, and waited until she passed. Then another girl came along. You've gotta be kidding me.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," she said, then she stopped when she really saw me. Her face contorted into a frown, then anger.

"Sick bastards," she growled. She scooped me up, carrying me like a baby.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. I shook my head.

"come on," she continued to carry me, as she exited the crevice. I watched as she grew wings, and took to the sky. She kept going, until we ran into someone. In the sky. You kidding me?

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

Where the heck was Cap? It was morning and still no luck, no matter what I did.

"Steve?" I called.

"He's dead," A voice said. I turned, and saw a pixie like girl, right behind me. "And so are you." Without any warning, she stabbed me.

* * *

 **Anna Marie/Rouge**

"Bobby," get up, I mumbled. He groaned in response.

"5 more." I shook my head. he sighed and sat up, the jacket he used for a blanket tumbled down. All of a sudden, he froze.

"What?" I asked. He pointed behind us. I turned around and saw the two men who caused Pyros death. I jumped up, and shot fire at them. The power still, hadn't worn off it seemed. I ended with my hands on the leather guys throat. He yanked my glove off, allowing me to begin using his power. He felt it, I could tell. I wanted him to feel it. Then, a sharp pain hit my stomach. The man had stabbed me. He knocked me off him.

"I am sorry," he whispered

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**


	16. 3 4-6

**Hi again! People are dying, and I am crying, because I really hoped Some would last longer. But oh well...onward. And sorry they're short.**

* * *

 **Ophelia Dannon**

A loud bang is not the way I like waking up. But this morning didn't offer me that. I just wanted to sleep. Then I remembered the purpose of those bangs. To signal that someone had died. Well shoot. I sat up fast and checked to make sure I was alive. Yep, everything was still in order. The guy with the arrows hadn't found me yet. I had a feeling that I wanted it to stay that way. I took stock of the small amount of supplies I had, and packed them up. With that I was off again. Two more bangs rang through the air as I walked. again, neither of them was for me.

* * *

 **Jessica Raynet**

I ran around the large area outside the cave. I didn't see anything, but I double checked just to be sure. Nothing, until a loud bang interupted my thoughts. I looked around one last time, and rushed back. Just I reached the mouth of the cave, another bang echoed, and a really bad feeling consumed me.

"Luna?" I called. She was the and she an arrow knocked.

"Get in," she told me. I nodded and ran next to her side. We waited for awhile, until Luna finally put her bow down. I breathed a sigh of relief, until I saw the look on Luna's face.

"It was Zoe," she said. I nodded. I had figured as much. I didn't know who got the best of Zoe, but I didn't want to meet them.

* * *

 **Luna Dimitrix**

Zoe was dead. I swallowed the anger and hatred. Neither would get me very far. I turned to Jess.

"Zoe was likely very far away when she died. So this place should be safe for at least another day. I'm going to find food. You stay here, and kill anyone that enters. I don't care how trustworthy they might be. Someone killed my sister." I said. She nodded. I left, and continued to walk. I walked along a tiny path, until I caught sight of something. Zoe's body. Mom, where the Hades are you?

* * *

 **Killian Jones/Captain Hook**

I stared into the eyes of the girl whom I just killed. I'd killed her friend, and now, her too. I saw the boy take off, and in his position I would have done the same. Two of his friends were dead.

"Robin," I called, pushing the girls body off me. I looked over at my friend. He was still, unmoving. An ice shard stuck out from his chest. He wasn't alive anymore than the girl next to me.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**


	17. 3 7-9, and 13

**Okay...going to try and make them longer this time.**

* * *

 **John Priy**

If something needed to remind me where I was, the sun certainly did it's job. I ended up sleeping in the same tree that had grown where the boy had been. Perhaps it was creepy, but it provided good shelter, and some things just needed to be forgotten when you're in a murder competition. A loud bang echoed around the arena, most likely waking everyone else up. I climbed down, and began walking. I didn't really have a purpose, except to keep on the move. If I run into someone, all it takes is a well aimed bullet. They are dead in seconds. My stomach growled, reminding me of the importance of food. I began listening for footprints from a deer, or a squirel. As long as it was edible, it was fine. All of a sudden an arrow flew out of nowhere, and hit me right in the chest. I hit the ground hard. I grabbed my knife, and threw it in the direction of the arrow, before sitting up, and pulling the arrow out. I looked over at the person I hit. A girl, maybe about fourteen. She was clearly beautiful, and just by looking at her, I could tell she wasn't from the districts. Her looks reminded me of the ancient greek and roman legends. Artemis and her hunt. I stood, and yanked the knife out of her chest. Her breaths were getting lighter and lighter. I used a water bottle to clean the knife. But the funny thing about blood is that you never get all of it off. A small drop fell to my wrist. As soon as it made contact, a shooting pain exploded through every inch of my body. I yelped, and fell to the ground.

"What have you done to me?" I asked. She didn't responed. She was gone. the pain lessened, but remained present. I began crawling away.

* * *

 **Valerie Shade**

How could they do this to a little kid? I thought the age limit was twelve. Apparently I was wrong. The kid in my arms was definately not twelve. Maybe 8 or 9, 10 would be stretching it. I flew as high as I could without dealing with the sun. The girl had clearly run from something, and I didn't feel like running into it. I kept flying low, looking around for a safe place, when I ran into someone. I hit the ground with less force than I could've since my wings acted like a parachute.

"Truce!" I yelled before any weapons could be drawn.

"Agreed," the boy said. I looked at his wings. Black and feathery.

"What are you, some sort of death angel?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm a hybrid, you?" he asked.

"Same," I replied.

"Me too," said the little girl.

"Team?" I asked. He nodded. I helped the kid up, and we began to walk.

* * *

 **Robin Hood**

I stopped when I saw the two kids. They were the boys friends. Oh this isn't going to end well. Before either of us could react, the kids began to shoot fire and ice at us. I moved to grab my arrows, but before I could, a large chunk of ice impaled me. I yelped, and fell to the ground. I could feel the ice melting, making it cold. I was gone. I knew that.

* * *

 **Rosalie Hale**

I watched Leslie walk over to check on the body. I could practically hear Emmets voice saying "Warning, running humans are closer than they appear" or making another ridiculous joke. I stood silently, waiting for Leslie to confirm what I already knew. The boy was dead. Running into a vampire was officially the most interesting cause of death I knew of, and I'd seen many. I was about to tell Leslie that it was time to move when something landed by my foot. A concentrated bomb. I screamed. Someone had found us, but maybe Leslie could get away.

* * *

 **Bobby/Iceman**

Run boy run. Perhaps not the best song to have stuck in my head. Blame Rouge for making me listen to it. Rouge. She was gone. And I was running. Running as fast as I could. All of a sudden, I hit something hard. Several ribs broke and I went flying. I screamed louder than I ever thought possible. I could see that I was going to hit a tree. And that I wouldn't survive.

* * *

 **Juba Marcox**

I looked at the body before me, and began doing the math. We started with twenty six. Last nights images + todays bangs, and this guy puts the death toll at 17. 9, there was 9 of us left.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**


	18. Fang, Leslie, Ophelia, Jessica, Killian

**You guys are really going to hate me now. Were down to the ten. The Oc's are no longer safe. And do remember that in order to pick who dies, I put a bunch of papers into a hat. And sorry these are kind of short, but I'm doing this before lunch (because afterwords I have chores) and I'm really hungry**

* * *

 **Fang**

I looked at the two girls. They were freaks like me, but they were supernatural freaks. After seeing every possibility (My little sister reads minds and can breathe underwater for peat sake), this wasn't a surprising.

"You're twelve then?" I asked Leslie. She nodded.

"I stopped aging when I was nine," she said. I nodded. I turned to Valerie.

"So you're just a different species then?"

"Yeah, My father was a saguinare, Lesile's mom is a cold one," she explained. I nodded.

"You seem to know about this game more than any of us," Leslie pointed out. Valerie sighed.

"They were apart of a war. It seems that Snow is giving them one more go with people from anywhere he can reach. Most likely to send a message that he will reign forever." We reached the edge of a cliff while walking. I looked at Valerie, and nodded. She grabbed Leslie. Just as I was about to take off, a sharp pain chorused through my chest as something hit me in the back. I yelled in pain. Valerie turned, and threw Leslie as far as she could. Leslie went flying away from us.

"Fang!" Valerie screamed. She yanked the dagger from my back and turned to my attacker. Another knife got thrown, but Valerie dodged. In doing so, she lost her grip on me. I tumbled over the edge.

"NO!" I heard her scream. Then I heard her scream again. I wanted to tell her that it's okay. I would be dead before I hit the ground.

* * *

 **Leslie**

As soon as I was thrown, I focused on landing. I landed just right, and didn't break a thing. Fang was dead, Valerie was either dead or dying. This was Rosalie's killer. She knew how to kill vampires. She was good. How was I going to survive that? I could only hope that someone else killed her. I was all alone now. I hid among the bushes, and started to cry.

* * *

 **Ophelia Dannon**

I stared down the cliff. I didn't feel remorse, this was the hungergames. I would never regret it. But I felt pity. They hadn't commited a crime. They didn't deserve to die, but the got a bad stroke of luck when Snow picked them. Everyone did. I had my mind made up. I was going to win, and then I would kill Snow myself, even if I died in the process.

* * *

 **Jessica Raynet**

"We should split up," Luna announced.

"I don't want to have to kill you!" I agreed.

"So it's settled then." She took half of Zoe's things and left. I sat there for a minute, before leaving in the opposite direction. I kept going until I heard footsteps. I stopped. My instincts screamed at me to run. I began to walk first, then I broke into a run. I could hear them chasing me. I reacted quickly, and turned on my heel and threw a knife. It hit his arm. He yelled in pain, and yanked it out. He wasn't dying. He threw it back. I caught it. With my stomach. I yelled, and fell. I hit the cold earth, watching as my killer looked at his arm expectantly, but nothing happened.

* * *

 **Killian Jones**

Robin was dead. Emma was dead. Who was alive anymore? Just some kids. About a handful now. I thought of the girl I killed, and her friends. The ice one, and the fire one. And she, who nearly sucked the life out of me. The pain involved was terrible, but I had mustered the strength to stop it. What would I do if I lived. Would I get to go back to Storybrooke. And if I did, how would I explain to everyone that Emma and robin are dead?

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**

 **Fang-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Jessica Raynet-John Priy**


	19. Luna, Valerie, John, Juba

**Hello my lovely readers, glad you're back! Now READ THIS! It's important. I have two points of discussion.**

 **1: As you may have noticed, I have caught the attention of two fourm groups. One is called FROG, and the other (some of you might know this name) is known as Critics United. Both told me that my story violates the rules. Both said they were going to report me. One (the FROG member) was rather harrassing in her messages via PM. Now, I have no intention of taking this story down. It's almost done anyway. If it goes down, that means it was removed by someone else. But that is unlikely to happen.**

 **2: After this chapter, the story will be going on a short haitus while I go for vacation with my family. I don't know any specifics as to when I'll be back, but I won't be gone forever.**

 **and again, they are short. Sorry**

* * *

 **Luna**

As soon as I left the girl I hear a bang. I knew it was for her. Guilt swelled in my chest, but I pushed it down. I began to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. Death was not an option. As I ran, I couldn't help but think "where has my mother been in all of this?" I've never had a perfect relationship with her, but did she want me to die? Or did she expect me to survive this nightmare and come back with expirience? But why throw Zoe in? Zoe. My sister. She was gone.

* * *

 **Valerie Shade**

I watched Fang fall. Gone. I threw Leslie. Still has a chance. I turned to the girl responsible for this mess. She killed that blonde.

"You're dead," I said coldly. But I knew in my heart that this girl had a knack for surviving.

"No, you are," she respoded. She threw something at me and ran. It landed next to my foot. I had just enough time to think "solar grenade" before it went off.

* * *

 **John Priy**

I stared at my shoulder in despair. The bleeding had stopped. But I wasn't healing. I had healed instantly my whole life. Why wasn't I right now?

* * *

 **Juba Marcox**

I counted the bangs in the air. We were down to six. Five others besides me. Maybe I really did have a chance to survive. Maybe. But the sight before me was contrary to that thought. A girl, with a bow, ready to launch an arrow strait to the heart.

"Don't!" I cried. But she let go of the string.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**

 **Fang-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Jessica Raynet-John Priy**

 **Valerie Shade-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Juba Marcox- Luna Dimitrix**


	20. The final five

**I am back! Finally, I can update. We are down to the final five. and I'm sorry to say, two more will be leaving us. Note that there is some swearing (normally I don't care, but some people do). MY question to you, after reading the chapter, who are you voting for to win the games.**

* * *

 **Leslie**

I covered my mouth so no one would hear my sobs **.** Rosalie, Fang, and Valerie had all died. The same person killed them. I tried to think of who else was in the arena, but I never knew anyone in the first place. There was five, maybe six of us total. I couldn't risk trying to get another ally. Chances are that they would turn their back to me in seconds. My stomach growled, letting me know that I needed food. I sighed and closed my eyes, tired of crying. I sat there, hidden in the bushes. I heard a crunch and someone cried out. They were injured, I could smell the blood from here. I hadn't had blood in so long. I tried to resist, but I could already tell I was losing the battle.

* * *

 **Ophelia**

I turned away from the cliff slowly, and gathered my thoughts. There weren't very many now. I had a chance at winning. I remember my joy when I realized that the war we'd fought so hard for was over, and when I thought I was safe from the games. Tess and Lyn had gone nuts when they learned they were free. For once I felt happy to know them when I watched them smile and hug each other. Tess's tiny frame had been dwarved by Lyn, and nearly crushed. That night, someone found fireworks deep in the basment of a warehouse. It was amazing that they were still good. But we lit them all off. Some kids chased others with roman candles. We had a feast from the days catch, that we were no longer forced to give up to the capital. We could keep it for ourselves now. It had been the best meal I had my whole life. My mouth watered, just remembering. I never thought of home as a positive place. But now, I wanted nothing more, than to go back. But first, Snow had to die in order for their to be peace.

* * *

 **Luna**

I sat in the tree, hiding out. Night was approaching, and I was really tired. I felt the moon shining on my face, covering me like a blanket. Part of me hoped that it was my mom. But I knew that it was illogical. I don't even know if my mom knew where I was. Zoe died, so maybe she did. Maybe that was why the moon was so bright. Zoe had died. I let a tear fall, thinking of my fallen sister. And there was that other girl. I knew she was dead too. I still felt guilty, even though I knew that it was unavoidable. Death was unavoidable. I sighed and closed my eyes to sleep.

Pain awoke in my chest. I screamed, and opened my eyes. I fell down from the tree and stared at the leather clad man above me.

* * *

 **Killian**

I stared at the girl laying at my feet. My knife lay in her chest. I felt overcome with guilt as I stared at her dying form.

"Shh," I whispered in a lame attempt to comfort her.

"Fuck you!" she hissed at me.

"I deserve that," I mumbled. She laughed.

"You holding a semi normal conversation with the girl you just impaled. Congratulations, your'e insane. What have you got to look forward to at home?" she asked. I thought about it.

"My girlfriend got dragged here with me," I said quietly. "I suppose their is her son. I owe him an explaination."

"Someone here had a kid?" she asked. I nodded. "What was his name?"

"Henry," I told her. I nodded, and her chest stilled. I knew I should get my knife, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The moon shined down, almost in anger. It illuminated the girl, making her look like she was glowing. I bent down and gently closed her eyes. I saw a ring on her finger, and after a minute of debate, I took it.

* * *

 **John**

I couldn't walk anymore. It was too much pain. I sat down, and watched as some blood came off the wound, and dripped onto the leaves. I hissed. My shoulder may possibly be infected. I eased my backpack off in hopes that their might be a first aid kit. I barely got it off before a kid attacked me. I attempted to throw her off, but she was extremely strong...and small. I reached for my knife, but I left the damn thing in the backpack. Shit. I felt the kid bite my neck. I held back a scream. No need to alert everyone to my presence. The kid was draining my blood. What was she? A vampire? I tried to pull her off, but I was becoming weaker by the second. Black spots danced around my vision, and I fell. When my head hit the ground, I clocked out.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade- John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**

 **Fang-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Jessica Raynet-John Priy**

 **Valerie Shade-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Juba Marcox- Luna Dimitrix**

 **Luna Dimitrix-Killian Jones/Captain Hook**

 **John Priy-Leslie Swan-Black**


	21. Leslie, Ophelia, Killian

**And we have our top three! But not for long...**

* * *

 **Leslie Swan-Black**

I stared at the body before me. My mind denied it, but I knew this was my doing. The small vampire part of me was satisfied with the meal. But my inner wolf felt disgusted. Without making a sound. I got up and began walking down the overgrown path. If my calculations were correct, then there were three of us left in here. I had a very strong chance of winning. A tree caught my attention. I could hide up there for a while, until I heard one more bang, then I would only have to kill one more person.

* * *

 **Ophelia Dannon**

I heard yet another bang, marking another death. Top 3. Only two left aside from me. My mind flashed back to that little girl who'd evaded me twice. Was she still around? Logically it was unlikely. However, my instincts told me that I'd better watch my back. After all, I had yet to see her picture flash in the sky. Just as I was about to sit down, my instincts spiked again, alerting me to the presence of another. I turned around and came face to face with a leather clad man. I remembered him, and his girlfriend (wife? Feyonce? I'll just go with significant other). I had killed her at the very begining of this blood bath. Needless to say, the man wanted to kill me.

* * *

 **Killian Jones**

'Killer' my mind said. This was Emma's killer.

"Didn't you have a partner?" she asked.

"He's dead," I answered coldly.

"Oh," she said. "I figured as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled angrily.

"His picture appeared in the sky a few nights ago, meaning he was dead. Don't you know what game you're playing?" she asked.

"You think this is a game?" I hissed. She shook her head.

"Not really. Clearly you're clueless, though so let me explain. We are in a country called Panem, which is made of a capitol, and twelve districts. for 77 years, the president has forced each district to offer a boy and a girl for the "hungergames", a death competition. 24 or in this case 26, go in and fight to the death. Only one person gets to live."

"That's...sick," I finally said. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think everyone is rebelling?" she asked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go home. She threw a knife at me, however, I dodged. The anger I felt for this girl outweighed all logical thought. I raced toward her with my dagger in hand. She jumped at me, and we collided. She had a few more knives, but I was ready for them. Dodging was a piece of cake. Before she could get lucky, I used the hilt of my dagger, and smashed it down on her neck.

* * *

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade-John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**

 **Fang-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Jessica Raynet-John Priy**

 **Valerie Shade-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Juba Marcox- Luna Dimitrix**

 **Luna Dimitrix-Killian Jones/Captain Hook**

 **John Priy-Leslie Swan-Black**

 **Ophelia Dannon-Killian Jones**


	22. The winner is

**Now, we arrive at the final chapter of this story. It's been fun. This chapter will give you the winner of the 77th hungergames. After this I may do a follow up for the non oc characters. Just to detail the reactions etc. of the family and friends of these people. The winner's return home would also be included. Let me know if any of you would be interested in seeing that. Anyway...Onward with the final battle.**

* * *

 **Third person**

As Ophelia's breathing stilled, the sound of a cannon was heard around the arena. A minute later the two remaining tributes, Leslie and Killian, heard the sound of a gong. The trees began to twist together, in an attempt to crush the tributes. Both tributes thankfully noticed in time, and began to run. The twisting trees followed their path, chasing them to the cornucopia. Both tributes arrived at the cornucopia, and were too stuck in their predicament to notice the other. Finally, the trees stopped. Killian noticed first. He almost missed the tiny form as he looked around. Like others, he was angered that such a young kid was forced into the games. It didn't take long for Leslie to notice his scent. She turned around and sped over to him, stopping just a few yards away.

"You're the last person besides me?" she asked. The only thing Killian could do was nod.

"I thought it would be a bird kid or something that lived. Or my ally. You know, wings, immortality..." She continued on.

"Frankly little one, I'm surprised you're still alive also," he said. She shrugged.

"You must think this will be easy."

"It's never easy to kill a child," Killian told her. He really didn't want to kill her. He'd killed to many already.

"But you have to if you want to win," she said calmly. "The same goes for me. If I wish to remain alive, I must kill you."

"You would be correct," Killian finally said.

"No hard feelings," Leslie said. She sped off, and came back with two swords. Tossing one to Killian, she brought hers up in the fashion of a duel.

"Let's do this," she said.

"3."

"2,"

"1!"

Both ran at each other. Killian had a few hundred years of practice on the girl. But despite her size, she was stronger, and faster. She got a few more lashes in, but Killian had managed to block the fatal blows. Just the same, Leslie had several cuts, but dodging was a strongsuit of hers. Killian began to get frustrated, until he noticed that Leslie was making a fatal mistake. She'd left her side exposed. Acting on instinct, she struck her. The wound he created was huge. Leslie stumbled back, and starting gasping. The wound closed before his eyes, but she didn't stop. He'd hit something important. He didn't know if it was a lung, or her heart, but he had done something. Leslie fell to the ground, still choking. Killian knelt down next to her, sword in hand.

"No hard feelings," she chocked. Killian held his hand up to tell her to stop talking but she continued anyway.

"Leslie," she whispered.

"What?" Killian asked.

"That's my name," she said. "What's yours?"

"Killian," he said. She smiled to show she heard him, before she closed her eyes. A canon sounded, and he knew that the little girl was gone. He was the "winner" of this hellish game. Not knowing what else to do, he took the sweatshirt from around the girl waist, and put it on over her ripped shirt, dropping his own sword in the process. A light suddenly appeared. He turned and saw three men appear. He recognized one to be the man who started this. Snow, he remembered the name. Snow smirked, and walked toward him.

"Conratulations," he smirked. "You're the lucky winner." Killian noticed that in his hand, the man held a bean. A magic one. He could get out of there with it. The two men behind him each lifted up a gun, but before the could shoot, Killian picked up Leslie's sword, and fatally struck Snow. As Snow fell, he stole the bean, and threw it down, thinking of storybrooke. He watched as several of the bodies flew towards it, including Emma's and Robins. Being quick, he grabbed the small girl, and fled down the hole.

* * *

 **Well, that would be the end. Again, I am think of doing a follow up of sorts, so let me know if you're interested in that.**

 **RIP**

 **Tobias Eaton/four-Robin Hood**

 **Fred Weasley-Nico Diangelo**

 **Emma Swan-Ophelia Dannon**

 **John/Pyro-Robin Hood**

 **Natasha Romanoff-Robin Hood**

 **Morganna Pendragon-Zoe Nightshade**

 **Nico Diangelo-Juba Marcox**

 **Maximum Ride-Juba Marcox**

 **Steve Rogers-Fire**

 **Domnic Toretto-Tony Stark/Fire**

 **Zoe Nightshade-John Priy**

 **Tony Stark-Jumba Marcox**

 **Anna Marie/Rouge-Killian Jones/Captain hook**

 **Robin hood-Bobby/Iceman**

 **Rosalie Hale-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Bobby/Iceman-Rosalie Hale**

 **Fang-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Jessica Raynet-John Priy**

 **Valerie Shade-Ophelia Dannon**

 **Juba Marcox- Luna Dimitrix**

 **Luna Dimitrix-Killian Jones/Captain Hook**

 **John Priy-Leslie Swan-Black**

 **Ophelia Dannon-Killian Jones**


End file.
